Portable wet and dry cleaning devices for the cleaning of carpets, upholstery, drapes, ceilings and the like are commonly in use by professional cleaners and may also be available for rental in some cases by non-professionals. Equipment of this general type is shown in the patent literature in, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,124 of Williams et al, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,317 of Duda, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,802 of Knight et al, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,913 of Monson. Commercial and household vacuum cleaners such as shown in the McDowell U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,638 do not serve the purpose of these devices, nor do floor cleaning and polishing devices such as shown by the Replogle U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,290.
While many of the aforementioned devices are constructed for one type of cleaning only, e.g. for cleaning of pleated drapes (e.g. the Knight et al device) for for cleaning upholstery (e.g. the Williams et al device), or for cleaning floors (e.g. the Duda device), other equipment of this type is adapted to use plural wands having different heads adapted for particular types of cleaning, e.g. an all-in-one drapery, upholstery, ceiling, carpet cleaning machine sold under the trademark "The Ultimate" by U.S. Products, Inc.. This device uses a number of interchangeable wands, each having a head adapted for cleaning a particular object, e.g. drapes, carpet, etc. However, even for advanced equipment of this type, it is a nuisance for the professional cleaner to have to carry different vacuum cleaning wands each having its own specialized head, and to change these as the object to be cleaned changes